Collapsible containers are used in the food shipment industry. The containers typically include six panels that form a cube-like structure when assembled. Traditionally, the panels are made from wood and are not easily returned in an collapsed configuration and are not designed for ease of transport while in the collapsed configuration. In addition, the wood allows bacteria to build up on the insides of the containers, absorbs water and algae, and requires the use of nails, making sanitization of the containers difficult, if not impossible, and making it likely that the plastic bags that hold the product inside of the containers would be punctured or damaged during use. It would be beneficial to have a container made of plastic that was easily collapsible, nestable, and easily cleaned and sanitized.